


Arkham Escape Jerome valeska x crazy!chubby!reader

by Fracturedinnocence



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Comics, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Batman - Freeform, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Chubby Reader, Circus, Crazy minds think alike, Dark Carnival, Escape, F/M, Insane Reader, Insanity, Major character death (psych!), Mayhem, Murder, Poor Reader, Protection, Reader-Insert, Smart Reader, Spoilers, The Narrows, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Violence, smartass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fracturedinnocence/pseuds/Fracturedinnocence
Summary: Y/n L/n grew up in a terrible life with terrible people, but Jerome always had her back. Hear the story of how they met.





	Arkham Escape Jerome valeska x crazy!chubby!reader

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gotham/batman/etc...
> 
> FYI this is a little old, sorry ^^;

 

"Ow!" You shouted as you were thrown into a dark padded cell wearing a strait jacket. "Please! Don't let me back in here! I'll be good, I promise!" You batted your eyes innocently at the guard standing in front of the only exit in the tiny claustrophobic room.

He smiled and replied sternly: "not this time. We're onto your tricks, L/n~" -before he slammed the door shut, the only light shining in the pitch black room was the tiny food slot at the bottom of the door. No, they didn't even trust to open the door to give food when you were In there.

"COME ON YOU ASSHOLES LEMME OUTTA HERE!!" You cursed the guards out like a drunken sailor as you used your whole body weight to slam your shoulder against the iron door furiously, making huge clanging noises along with hurting your shoulder, so after five minutes had passed, you gave up and scooted back to one of the tight corners in the room.

Where were you? Arkham asylum, Gotham city... In solitary confinement.

Why were you there? Weeeell It's a long story... Might as well tell it since you'll be stuck in here for awhile.

~~~

Come one, come all! To the greatest tragedy on earth!... You loved the circus. One of your favorites was the clown. You actually had a huge crush on the youngest. Jerome, you believed his name was. Anyways, you went to haly's circus any chance you got, because being home was absolutely nightmare. Your uncle (who wasn't even your real uncle) abused you. Unfortunately he was the only family you had left, and as a young kid, (plus living in the narrows where nobody cares,) you couldn't do anything about it. So to avoid getting physically and mentally hurt, you spent your time at the circus.

"Oops! Excuse me-!" You accidentally bumped into a large gruff looking strongman as you tried to sneak 'behind the scenes' (by following a female acrobat), he grabbed your arm and looked at you with a wicked sneer.

"You're not supposed to be back here kid. But I could make an exception, for a price of course...~" he gave you a suggestive look as he leaned in towards you, your fearful eyes widening to boulders and you lost the ability to speak. You tugged your worn out old jacket (that covered your wounds) sleeve away from the pervert's firm grip in panic, but it was no use.

"HEY!!" A young man's voice who you recognized as the red haired clown kid who you had a crush on. He was even handsomer without makeup.. and up close. "Leave her alone!" He forced the man's arm away, pushed you behind him protectively, and pressed a switchblade to the man's throat all in a few seconds. You felt more fear with the big strong guy than you were With this kid holdings knife! What was wrong with you??

"Okay okay, I'm going!" The man held his hands up in defeat and walked away, whilst the redhead turned towards you. You stared into his beautiful eyes as he stared back at yours with a wide grin. You couldn't believe you were actually facing/talking to your favorite guy in the circus! He was like a celebrity to you! So of course, you got really flustered and could barely speak because your mouth was dry from nervousness.

"...name's Jerome valeska. What's yours, beautiful?" He smiled eerily, but it felt comforting to you and Ohmygod did he just call you beautiful?? He thinks you're beautiful?? I mean you weren't anything special. You thought you were average looking, You weren't even a normal dress size, but being a little chubby wasn't a bad thing, and you learned to accept your figure for what it was, and... What were we talking about again?

"-Hey! Dollface!" He laughed dramatically as He snapped his fingers in front of your face to get your dazed, open-mouthed attention.

"M-my name is y/n... L-L/n." You stammered shyly, fiddling with your bandaged hands, "um you're my absolute favorite! In-In the show..." You blurted out, quickly covering your mouth to shut yourself up. 'Stupid Y/n stupid! What the hell were you thinking?? He's gonna think you're a creep!'

 

"Yeah, I've seen you at almost every show. I am the best out of all of them, aren't I?" He tugged on his suspenders with a proud arrogant attitude that made you smile a bit. "Next show is starting in a few minutes, I could give you a VIP seat, for my biggest fan~" he winked with a dark chuckle as he offered his hand animatedly. You nodded eagerly and took his hand without a moment of thought, a big shy smile plastered on your face as you followed him, and that's when you became good friends with Jerome valeska....

~~~

Fast forward a few years, Jerome and you were around your 20s and you two became bestest of friends ever since you first met. He was like your big brother, always saving you from trouble but he didn't mind, though you were stubborn to think you could protect yourself. You visited him every chance you got, and he always made sure you were in the front row. He always felt so happy whenever you clapped the loudest, laughed the hardest, or just gave him a big proud smile that brightened his day. Of course there was a sort of attraction between you two but you pretended it wasn't there, just to keep him as a friend.

It was a few days before you saw Jerome, and One cold rainy night, you were scared because you did something terrible, and was planning on running to Jerome for help, so to save time you cut through a dark alleyway, of course only to be blocked by a gang of big tough scary looking guys with knives. You were NOT in the mood to deal with these guys' shit right now.

"Aw, little girl lost her mommy?" One of the guys said as he approached. Your eyes appeared dark, while the rest of your face was a blank stare. You were running on fumes right now, cold, wet, angry and scared all at the same time. You just wanted to get to your confidante and nothing else. Hopefully these guys would leave you alone soon.

They just laughed when they teased and poked you and wouldn't move or say anything, not even flinching when some rain poured on you as if you were under a waterfall, Just staring at them menacingly. Suddenly, the dim lamp hanging above you in the alley shattered with a loud burst of light before going out. You heard screams and a few gunshots before a flashlight lit up where you were standing. With bleary eyes from having a light in your face, you walked towards the figure, following their voice that you instantly recognized- "J-Jerome?"

"Saved you again y/n!~" he laughed wickedly as he dragged you over to a lighter area and turned off the flashlight to prevent blinding you anymore than he just did. "Though I wish you could've seen those guys drop like marionettes! It was pretty hilarious!"

"Thanks-, a-again.. But I need to tell you something! I did something horrible!-" you uttered, your voice laced with panic. Jerome raised an eyebrow at your bloody sleeves, took one of your arms and rolled the sleeves up, seeing the cuts and bruises from your 'uncle'. You quickly pulled down the sleeve to cover it up with shame on your face, which made Jerome's face turn to a mix of guilt, hurt, and pure anger; at whoever hurt you, at you for not telling him, and at himself for not protecting you. After all these years you've never told him you were being abused and mistreated. If he asked about any wounds, bruises or scars on your body, you always made up some excuse to where they came from.

"How long have you had these? Who did this to you?! TELL ME!!" He yelled through his bared teeth, his bombardment of questions making you have a bigger panic attack than you already had as he pushed you against the wall roughly. You sobbed and collapsed to the ground, hugging your legs and trying to breathe, your lungs feeling like they were on fire every time you took a breath, your heart pounding through your ears like a drum and your eyes stinging from crying. He took a deep breath as He kneeled to your level and rubbed your shoulders to calm you down. He's seen This happen to you before, but never this severe.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled... What happened?" He asked in a soft voice, trying to sound reassuring, but it was still laced with a hint of anger.

Once you managed to calm down enough to speak, you whispered in jerome's ear: "I finally did it.. I killed him."

You felt ashamed, and frightened, but it contorted to confusion when you heard Jerome laugh maniacally, which would scare anybody else but you. "Hey! Idiot!" You lightly punched him in the chest, not enough to cause damage, but enough to sting, but he just laughed more at your hit and your pout, "this isn't funny! I shouldn't have done it!"

"Haha! Sorry doll, but it's pretty funny!" He snorted, his laughter dying down, but his wide grin still stuck on his face as he rested his hands on your forearms, lightly squeezing comfortingly as he helped you stand up, his face so close that you could feel his breath. "You don't understand y/n... They deserved it!"

"The-they?! What are you talking ab-?!"

"-Your dirty 'uncle', my whore of a mother! They deserved it!" He interrupted with a dark chuckle, as he carelessly waved around the gun he had used to shoot your muggers, but you knew he would never hurt you. Besides, you've been threatened with much worse, "they died y/n, so WE could live! And Live... we shall~"

Your eyes brightened a little in realization. What Jerome was saying made perfect sense to you. You lightly nudged the gun-wielding maniac away to give you some room, your face changing into a blank, insane grin that could match jerome's, your bowed head straightening into a position of confidence, an emotion that you've never held before. You closed your eyes and tilted your head up into the rain as Jerome watched you with intent eyes, licking his lips in anticipation, excited even though he knew what you were about to do.

You opened your eyes, your tears washing away with the rest of the rain, your hair slicking back from becoming soaked and heavy, you automatically shrugged your shoulders, and let your worn out blood stained jacket you've had for years slide off slowly, as if you were shedding your old skin into something better, something fresh and new. The jacket dropped with a splash as you took Jerome's offered hand, feeling reborn from the abusive painful poor life, and onto a brand new one with mister valeska, the left over blood on your body washing away as you and Jerome walked into the darkness, laughing like psychotic idiots....

~~~

-Suddenly, loud yells followed by harsh quick thuds came from behind the door which peaked your interest. The heavy iron door slowly creaked open as you tried to stand up on your dirty bare feet, keeping your eyes on the coal black door in anticipation.

After you've been on the crazy adventures with him, you unfortunately got caught as an accomplice and for murdering your uncle, and ended up in Arkham's finest asylum for a few long months ever since ('you thought') Jerome died. The last time you saw him, he was on TV with staples in his face as if he ripped his face off then stuck it back to his face lazily. Ugh same old stupid Jerome...

 

Your eyes grew as bright as the day you first met Jerome, your lips curling into a big grin for the first time in awhile, the hallway lights flooding through your dreary room as if pointing your eyes to lay on the tall figure standing at your exit.

"Hello gorgeous, miss me?~ of course you have!"

The one and only Jerome valeska stood in front of the doorway, his face scarred and mangled with a permanent demented smile on his face, though you still thought he was handsome regardless, wearing the same prison clothes as you, with two strange looking men behind him, one wearing a scarecrow mask, the other with a top hat made of newspaper. He walked over to you with long dramatic strides, grabbing you by the waist tightly, kissing you deeply, taking you by surprise and dipping you halfway so you were hovering above the floor but still in his arms, holding you close. You couldn't hold him back because you were still in a straitjacket, but you were somewhat able to kiss him back even with your weak chapped lips.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that~" he purred with a deep raspy voice after he reluctantly pulled his lips away. He straightened you back up and began quickly cutting into the straps of the jacket to free you, "whatcha in for, doll?" He gestured to the room you've been trapped in for the past two hours.

You shrugged casually with a coy smirk, "oh just bit off a guys ear... And a guys nose.. Again~"

"That's my girl!" He cackled mischievously as he eyed you from your head to your toes, stopping his actions as he gave you a teasing look of fake contemplation, "ya know... I think I prefer you like this~" You gave him a death glare before he gave his Cheshire Cat grin and continued his cutting, "alright alright! You know I could never resist your adorable glares~" he pecked a kiss on your nose, making you blush, happy that Jerome finally professed the same feelings you had for him, and being 'his girl' before the short lived moment ends with the guy in a paper top hat said some frantic rhyme followed by the "prisoners escaping" alarm.

"Whoops! Sorry so many straps, so little time! C'mon babe, let's go paint the town crazy!~" He shoved the knife back in his pocket before he finished unbinding you and just when you were about to protest, he picked you up and threw you over his broad shoulder like a sack of potatoes pushing a surprised squeak out of you, (holy shit he's strong!) then hurriedly ran out of the room, and out of The asylum. forever...


End file.
